


提摩西的秘密

by ajicat



Series: Timdick [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: Timdick，中世纪AUDick=劫富济贫的侠盗夜翼，Tim=富甲一方的德雷克家族家主说明：提摩西·德雷克十二岁那年开始有个小秘密，而在成为德雷克氏的家主不久后，提摩西的秘密多了一个。





	1. Chapter 1

德雷克家族的铁城堡占据龙角海岸最高的位置，高耸的塔楼和炮台在漆黑的夜里寂静得令人畏惧，即使这片一年只有两个季节的土地终年饱受苦涩海风地困扰，传说德雷克家族的龙吼大炮百年无锈，而眼下世界和平，没人胆敢一试龙吼威力。

东大陆全年十个月都浸在漫漫炎夏间，海风鼓动燥热的暑气，却侵入不了铁城堡城主的寝室，不知道建造师用了什么手段，铁城堡里干爽阴凉，甚至入夜后泛出寒意——也许今晚是太冷了些，甚少无故在夜里醒来的提摩西·德雷克睁开了眼。

临海的窗敞开，窗帘拉起，月光透进来把它们变成一排垂死的白色幽灵。

这时提摩西意识到了自己四肢被撑开束缚住，有人坐在他床头，那人戴着鹿皮手套，缓慢翻阅他睡前读过的小说，羽毛书签被取出来摆在他枕边。

漂亮的蓝色纹路在对方胸前如同射线蜿蜒到背后，在月光下流淌出一种奇异的柔软光泽，那是个大名鼎鼎的标志，提摩西当然记得它。

或者说，他，大盗夜翼。

“晚安，我的弟弟。”

传闻里的侠盗放下厚重的线装书，朝他露出笑容，提摩西意识到对方谨慎地用了大陆通用语，混杂龙角海岸本地口音，语气轻松得如同迷途误入的客人，“好久不见。”

夜翼从不用斗篷遮掩，黑色眼罩下是挺翘的鼻子和漂亮饱满又纤薄的唇——这些和提摩西记忆里的仍然保持着惊人一致，躺在床上无法动弹的德雷克家主动了动肩，他微微调整一个至少比现在更舒服一点的姿势，随后目不转睛盯住不请自来的夜访客，“一个月前，你才从地下室里偷走了价值三百枚金币的东西。”

“‘拿走’，”夜翼纠正他，男人站在床边居高临下看着他，月光断在他背后，这让夜翼的表情更模糊不清，提摩西开始痛恨他床边这些吊着长流苏幔布，他只能眯起眼勉强看见那对从眼罩间露出的冰蓝色眼珠，夜翼继续说，“北面断崖下面那群矮人族上个月被风暴摧毁了地穴屋和羊马圈，我把金币给了他们。”

“全部？”

大名鼎鼎的侠盗先生抬起手摸了摸下巴，仿佛认真地思考了一下，“也许我把其中一枚给了酒馆。”

唉，提摩西想叹气，却忍不住微微勾起唇角。

夜翼弯下腰，仿佛在行一套标准的觐见领主用的礼仪，夜翼柔软的黑发轻轻扫过他耳边，鬓角边垂下的发丝随男人的呼吸轻轻摇晃，夜翼脱下了手套，手指压上提摩西的唇，慢慢摩挲过，“德雷克大人，现在，你又欠一个我人情。”

“我不喜欢赊账，”感受着夜翼的唇轻蹭过他的嘴角，提摩西的声音在对方舌尖融化，“……你知道怎么做……”

完全吻上来的人喉咙里发出一声轻笑。

他们保持这样不痛不痒的微妙关系已经有很长一段时间，而在那久远之前，他就欠下了夜翼第一个人情。


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿，迪克，这次怎么有个小鬼？不是说只是‘老爷子的长胡子’？”

有人踢了一脚缩在角落被沉重镣铐锁住手脚的男孩，转而问盘腿坐在空木桶上的少年，被点名的少年约莫十七八，长过眉的刘海下戴一张黑色眼罩，穿着利落的短衫和长靴，腰上挂一把适合他这个年纪使用的剑，看起来是这群混账小子的头儿。

“不知道。”迪克回答，他低下头望向那团缩成小小一只的男孩，后者恰好正偷偷打量他，撞见他的视线后打了个明显的哆嗦，脸上露出明显的惊慌表情，却没有移开和他对视的眼。

“喂，说好不杀人的，你要拿这小子怎么办，看他细皮嫩肉的，估计是那家的少爷哥。”

“不怎么办，”迪克懒懒伸了个懒腰，一只脚踩到地面，“不过你们这几天留点心，别随便跑到集市上，要吃东西，去‘酒馆’，等风声小了，就把长胡子送过去，我们该搬家了。”

同伴答应了，他们掺夹着一些无法连通句子意思的词汇又说了几句，最后只剩下叫“迪克”的少年和他在这间看起来像破败酒窖的屋子。

迪克走到他面前，蹲下，“跟我走，或者睡在没有顶棚的烂马厩，选一个？”

“你带我去哪里？”紧紧抓着被蹭脏得灰扑扑的睡袍衣襟，小孩一脸警惕，“放我走，我家很有钱，我父亲一定会赏赐你很多金币。”

蹲下勉强和他平视的少年笑了一声，他伸手摸了摸下巴——很多年后重逢，提摩西才注意到这是这人的一个习惯，说了一百次也改不掉的那种习惯，“如果我是你，”迪克说，“我绝对不会轻易就和一个陌生人说我家很有钱。”

男孩撇撇嘴，“你家又没有钱。”

迪克短暂愣了愣，哈哈大笑着把他提溜起来。

常年混迹市井的少年晒出了健康的肤色，提起提摩西时上臂的肌肉隆起，撑起袖管，显得结实也不好惹。

迪克作为一个小群体的头，拥有一间单独的休息室，往后几天男孩会明白这是他们的规矩，包括战利品瓜分，以及迪克的头领位置靠的是把每一个反对他的人揍趴下。而现在，提摩西给他带进这间空气里杂糅各种粗劣气味的房间，提摩西只分出其中一种是霉味，光秃秃的地板上只有一张足够两个成年人平躺的木板床，铺着一层薄垫，没有毯子，也没有被子。

“不用看了，”迪克的声音在他头顶响起，“这间屋子原来是一个妓女的，她被人捅死了好几天才被发现，这里已经没有人住了。”

男孩费力地抬起头，只来得及捕捉迪克落入阴影的部分表情，刚才说话的迪克看起来十分冷漠，提摩西小小打了个颤，他想着这是一个妓女接客的地方——在那张看起来随时都会散架的床上和无数男人滚在一起，他想尖叫，想哭泣，想拒绝，可满脑子都被刚才所见的那一瞬间迪克的神情占据，“脏”字在舌尖来回，最终输给犹豫。迪克不解开镣铐，他就这样以非常勉强和不舒服的姿势挤进少年的怀里，紧紧贴着这间屋子里唯一的温暖闭上眼。

他开始迷迷糊糊的时候，似乎有人轻轻抚摸他的头顶，指腹撩过他的发，轻笑了一声。

“小鬼。”


	3. Chapter 3

接下来几天，对于出身富甲一方的德雷克家族的提摩西来说，不算好过——如果没有迪克的袒护，恐怕更难过。

这群人天黑后不会进食，他们一天吃两顿，提摩西自然只有一顿，而唯一能让他吃东西的晚餐常常在下午四点进行，那也是迪克他们交流情报的时间。

这几天迪克在哪，他就在哪，因此迪克甚至被同伴笑作“护崽的母鸡妈妈”，迪克却一笑置之，提摩西觉得大概只有他自己心口堵着一团火气，他的火全撒在盘子里的青豆和菜叶上，他把他们戳得稀巴烂。

迪克的同伴在和迪克说话，他们围着桌子坐，嘀嘀咕咕说提摩西听得半懂半不懂的话，男孩这几天都在留意他们的“情报”，摸清了几个词的大致意思，但那些对他的逃脱毫无帮助，他也不清楚迪克到底想干什么，他只是隐约觉得迪克把他寸步不离带身边，是为了别的什么。

不过这期间他好歹明白一件事，“迪克”应该不是真名，迪克的名字到底叫什么，提摩西不知道，他因为这个问题还被对方套出了自己“提摩西”的名字和下个月十一岁的生日，而迪克叫他“提米”，或者“鸟宝宝”，迪克更喜欢叫他这个名字，尤其是在同伴面前时——看起来迪克对“母鸡妈妈”的角色兴致勃勃。

他走神一圈推开已经不能吃的食物，抬起头正好听到有个人说了句，“今晚去剃头匠那里刮胡子。”

很好，又是他听不懂的话。

男孩泄气地垂下头，一只大手就摸上他头顶，揉了揉，“不许浪费食物，鸟宝宝。”

他们回到睡觉的房间，迪克朝他露出苦恼的表情，“怎么办呢，不如我再把你塞回箱子？我保证晚上回来后就把你放出来。”

晚餐没吃什么的男孩瞪着他。

但是下一秒迪克的动作出人意料，他一把抱住提摩西，往角落滚过去，眨眼间他们刚刚待着的位置响起轻微的咔哒声，像是什么东西钉进了床的木腿，男孩来不及检查，他被迪克抱在怀里，从窗口跳了出去。

风声在耳边呼呼煽动，提摩西觉得自己隐约听见了有人在喊迪克，他往少年背后往，漆黑一片的窗口像只冰冷的眼睛凝视他们。

他们先落在一大堆冒着马粪味的草垛上，接着滚到地上。

提摩西并不记得很清楚自己究竟是怎样被人“偷”出铁城堡的，只记得自己在嬷嬷的监督下完成了睡前祷告，和往常一样按时躺上柔软的床铺，可他再醒来是在密闭的箱子里，直到迪克打开箱子，男孩首先听到的是少年朝同伴怒吼“这是什么鬼玩意儿”。

原谅这些不堪入耳的粗鄙话，提摩西第一时间想到，父亲说混混之所以成为混混就是因为没有接受过教育，他们只能成为屠夫或者盗贼，和妓女酒桶终日为伴。

——显然，老德雷克也有错的时候。迪克不属于提摩西打小被灌输的那类混混形象。

蜷缩在少年怀里的男孩努力仰起头，他眯起眼，分辨着月色下破损的面罩后坦露出的半张完整侧颜，偶尔在附近炸开的烟火闪烁的红光融进迪克的眼。

这个世界上的蓝色分很多种，迪克眼里的蓝，是提摩西这辈子见过最漂亮的那种。


	4. Chapter 4

老德雷克的死讯在短短三天里传遍整块龙角湾，谁都知道德雷克家族支持的革命正被皇帝的铁蹄踏成尘埃，老德雷克没有能从觐王路上回到自己的领地。

龙角湾的集市依然热闹，然而唯一能进入龙角湾的铁尾峡被皇帝的赤甲军设置了关卡，那里每天都有来自最高塔的大法师甄别某些人附在身上的变幻术，但那都好像不能引起这个成为“叛军逃犯”的孩子一丝注意——迪克脱下了面罩。

这是提摩西忍不住用眼珠飞快地滑向对方脸庞的第三次，老人们有句话怎么说来着？好事凡不过三。狼吞虎咽利索搞定一大块乳酪面包的少年朝他咧开嘴，“我知道这张脸让女人们感兴趣，但是怎么着，你也很喜欢？”

“我好奇。”男孩小声嘀咕。

他们这几天跟着一个游走的杂耍班躲藏，这多亏了迪克那绘声绘色的关于两个无家可归孤苦伶仃的孩子的故事，他是说，现在迪克是他的哥哥，鉴于他们同样的黑发蓝眼，尽管外貌上仍有差异，但仍旧是一对外貌很俊俏的兄弟俩，于是杂耍班的班主思考后同意他们和驮重物的马睡在一起，这至少保证了接下来的几天他们不用继续风餐露宿。

不管迪克说了什么……反正就是，别管他。低下头的男孩默默想，他把手里那小半杯得之不易的牛奶喝得一干二净。

关于那天晚上迪克到底发现了什么，以及迪克的那些伙伴现在怎么样了，提摩西问过一次，然后就后悔了，当时他们躲藏在一家下等妓院下面的排水道里，迪克在地上铺了那件仅剩下的完好的衣服，少年盯着他，蓝色的眼珠落着漆黑的阴影，然后他们什么也没有再继续说，两个孩子抱在一起决定睡一会。

他们已经超过三天没有清洗，身上不免散发出令人不舒服的气味，像两个真正徘徊在老鼠街的流浪小鬼。迪克的下巴压着他的头顶，听他问起后只是揉了揉他的发，恶声恶气地说，赶紧睡，小炸弹。  
他们东躲西藏的原因还是因为提摩西，价值一千枚金币的小德雷克，而迪克正计划带着他打算逃出龙角湾——提摩西毫不怀疑迪克早已知道他的身份，但是迪克也没说他要把他怎么样，送他到安全的地方？或者干脆给别的大人物换取一千枚金币、运气好的话还能谋得一份不怎样的工作？

苦难让人成长，迪克看提摩西的脸就知道后者在想什么，“死亡总是一切的开始，”他伸手揉着男孩几天没梳洗乱得一团糟的发，视线却落到更远处的地平线外，“但没人能抗拒得了这个。”

——他好像勾起了迪克埋在心底的一小块记忆，迪克的过去对他来说如同埋在土里永远发不了芽的煮熟的种子，永远不会破土被阳光照晒。提摩西捏着空杯子，指甲扣着上面的油腻腻的污垢，敏锐地察觉到迪克刹那间的不同寻常，同时又感到忧愁，为他明日未知的前途，也为隐藏起自己一面的迪克。

“你为什么不告诉我你的真名呢？”男孩小声嘀咕。

迪克收回落在远处的视线看着他，他们都沉默了一下。

“还不是时候。”


	5. Chapter 5

“小飞侠”的名气逐渐在城里蔓延开，有更多的人注意到了这个马戏团的杂耍班小子，龙角海岸流行斑斓的彩色，固定表演柔术和空中飞人的男孩穿着一身白，眼上覆着滚银边的白色纱罩，总能让人轻易从人群里就把他认出来。

提摩西不喜欢他这样，更不喜欢他身上开始积攒显露的香水味，但迪克向他保证过这有利于他们能尽快离开龙角湾，并且——“我和那些家伙，什么都没有发生。”少年信誓旦旦。

只是为了情报，迪克告诉他，但他们毕竟不是在那种大名气戏团，给贵族提供指定服务，或者每晚演出总有阔佬登门，索性龙角海湾最声名显赫的家族已经倒霉，城里有钱人家，多多少少都和德雷克家族有点“关系”，这些人家的男主人在想方设法离开被封锁的龙角海岸以避免飞来横祸，而无聊的女眷们会来欣赏这个不入流杂耍团里的俊俏新秀，甚至和这位年轻漂亮的“男士”调情——最好还能发生点什么，而当迪克掌握了什么，晚上他回到帐篷，两个男孩会在睡前梳理一遍有用的信息，挑出有价值的，完善他们的出城计划。

马戏团总是在晚上生机勃勃，白天的时候没有人会在意两个男孩去了哪做了什么，而晚上迪克离开帐篷，提摩西会待在里面，一声不吭，很少会有人到马戏团后面的帐篷来，也很少有人注意到那个总跟着迪克的脏兮兮小孩。

今天迪克比往常晚了一点回来，远处戏台周围的大笑和叫喊声隔着帐篷隐隐约约传进来，迪克还没有回来，提摩西想他大概又在和哪位大人或者夫人拐弯抹角地打听消息，他开始发冷，身体蜷起来，盘成一团缩在毯子下，这是迪克的毯子，带着浅淡的迪克身上的气味和麻线破旧的霉味，包裹他全身，伴随他进入梦境。

过了一会，大概在他开始陷入半睡半醒的意识模糊状态，有人钻进了属于他和迪克的帐篷，他们的帐篷很小，仅限于两个男孩挤在一起休息，“比阔佬的狗屋大不了多少”——很多人都这么说，但依目前的情况看，两个乐于知足的男孩都没有对此抱怨。提摩西想翻过身，费力地从毯子下露出一小张脸，抬起眼皮去看进来的人。

一个身影，逆着光站在他躺着的地方面前，一双眼睛打量着他，在他们目光相接的时候笑起来，露出一口污浊的黄牙。

不是迪克。

那不是迪克——男孩瞬间惊慌起来，他挣扎着。

“嘘……嘘，嘘，”那人扑上来伸手捂他的嘴，袖口滚出一股甜腻的香粉味混杂某种动物血的腥臭扑进他鼻子，提摩西咳嗽着，也可能是口水呛进了气管，他翻滚身体想要逃离，而男人另一手掀开他攥在手里的毯子，肥胖的身躯企图压上来，“安静，宝贝，不会有事的我保证……”

“迪……迪克！迪克！”男孩哭喊起来，呛着随时要大咳一场的喘声，一面往掉到旁边的毯子那边挤，一面扭动着挣脱正往他嘴里灌一种甜味药剂的手。

“哈，你在说什么？”男人大笑起来，他抛开手里的药剂瓶，开始去拉扯男孩胡乱挥舞抗拒的手臂，露出那双蓄满眼泪的惶恐的蓝眼睛，“鸡巴？你说你想要鸡巴？嘿嘿……你这个小淫娃，你被多少人干过了？”

帐篷的布门一下被掀开，光涌了进来，照亮躺着的男孩惊惧表情和脸上的泪水。

一道声音打断他：“嘿，肥猪，我想，他是在叫我。”

“你是谁——嗷！”

重物扑倒翻滚的撞地声。

提摩西眼前的光晃动起来，抓着他的男人蓦地飞滚出去，男孩睁大眼，下一秒视线被一只手盖住。

“闭上眼，提米，”迪克冰冷的声音在他头顶响起，“我现在要做一件不好的事。”


	6. Chapter 6

惊魂未定的小男孩蜷缩起身体，他紧紧抓着毯子边角，脸埋到毯子底下，背贴着迪克绷直的小腿，迪克现在就像一座石像，身上所有的线条都变得坚硬无比，他挡在前面，面朝那个有着恶心癖好的混蛋，像一个没有任何人能打破的屏障，提摩西感到安心。

接着是迪克压低的怒吼交叠着男人吃痛的惨哼和呼救，那声音渐渐熄灭，而远处的欢呼声和笑声仍不停歇。提摩西重新缩成一团，他抓着毯子，听到重物拖移的声音，衣物和泥土的摩擦声，他听见了很多声音，颤抖着，又仿佛什么也没听见。他睁大眼睛，隔着毯子望着声源方向。

迪克做了一些事，他离开一会，很快又回来。少年把帐篷的拉门紧紧绑起来，他在黑暗里摸到了提摩西的位置。

开始的时候，迪克只是坐在旁边，过了一会，毯子窸窸窣窣地在黑暗里缓慢地响动，像是老掉牙机器转动生锈的零件部，男孩小火炉一样慢慢地挤到他怀里。迪克身上残留篝火干燥的气味，但依然掩盖不了提摩西熟悉的属于迪克身上的那部分味道，男孩依赖这些，难以否认。

他贴上迪克的胸膛，毛茸茸的头发蹭过迪克的下巴，靠着少年的颈窝。

“我难受，迪克。”提摩西断断续续地开口，感觉牙齿发抖着磕碰在一起，让他无法准确又顺畅地表述，“我难受……”

过了一下迪克才像回过神，他反应过来，摸了摸提摩西的额头，“你在发烫，提米。”

“他给我吃了东西，某种药水。”男孩说，抖得更加厉害，他已经开始不自觉地贴着迪克的皮肤磨蹭，像在撒娇的小狗。

迪克听懂了。

“……不。”他迟钝地发出声音，然后往外推了推男孩，对方卷着毯子倒到另一边，在黑暗里蜷成一团轮廓，迪克又像受惊的小鸟一样抬起手，没有丝毫意义的举动，他愣住了。

他从来没有处理过这种事，那可是德雷克家的少爷！尽管他还那么小，十一岁，鉴于各地风俗差异，龙角海岸的孩子出生的第一年属于龙而不属于家庭和孩子自己，第二年才开始计算年龄……不论怎么说，十一或者十二岁，都太小了。

埋在毯子里的男孩开始粗喘，药性开始发作，他的两条腿绞在一起，相互摩擦，滚滚不断的热流在他体内无方向的四处流窜，让他皮肤翻滚起密密麻麻的疙瘩，又麻又痒，他腿间的小提米开始出现变化。

“救救我……”男孩抽噎起来，“我感觉我要死了……”

迪克听他开始抽着气哭泣，这是这么久以来他第一次听见这个孩子哭，经历了失去家人的颠沛流离和黑暗里恐惧的无助后，长久坚持着的保护壳破碎得稀里哗啦，从而露出深藏内里的柔软的、湿漉漉的脆弱。

终于，他靠近了男孩，握上对方死死攥着毯子露出的那一部分手指，把被汗水湿透的男孩抱出来。

“你不会死，提米。”迪克的蓝眼睛映入对方迷蒙的泪眼，摘下眼罩的英俊脸庞教人信赖，迪克朝男孩微微笑了笑。

“别怕，有我在。”


	7. Chapter 7

男孩抽泣着，他们折腾到后半夜才把事情解决掉。

提摩西看着迪克，他蜷缩在毯子里，脸蛋还透着一种淡粉的嫣红，身体微微颤抖着，明显还停留在那种感觉——微妙的，好像让他很难过又好像让他十分舒服的奇特感觉，浑身的皮肤滚起密密麻麻的细小疙瘩，因为加速的心跳翻涌起滚烫的热量，火辣的灼烧余温，就像迪克触碰他时，指掌的温暖还残留在上面。

他就这么看着迪克，看他缓慢地，如同用餐后优雅地清理，一根根擦干净修长的手指。

“你做过几次？”男孩小声地问，他像是受到了诱惑一般目不转睛看着迪克的手指，看那上面本来裹着属于他的液体变魔术一样消失，被一块柔软的手帕吸收，从迪克的手指剥离下来，提摩西注意到那是一块质地上乘、不该是现在他们这副模样能买得起的东西，可能还带着香味，尽管他没闻出来。

迪克似乎没听出来他那点小小的嫉妒语气，他的声音又轻又快，很快淹没在黑暗里。“没几次，”他说，“但你让我想起了这块手帕……很高兴它终于派上了用场。”

他把那块手帕翻转过来，提摩西看到他只是用手帕背面的边角擦拭，刻意避开了正面和那上面歪歪扭扭的针脚和粗细不一的线纹，那是一只绣工粗糙的蓝色小鸟，有着漂亮的尾翼和在柔软白腹上独特的蓝色胸纹。

迪克微微笑了笑，他身体扭过来，不再背对着提摩西，蓝色眼珠吸了帐篷门帘隐约漏进的光变幻出一种温柔又深沉的颜色，“这是我母亲送给我的，她忙着照顾很多人，就是不太擅长这种活，但还是给我熬夜做了一块，因为那时我身边的同龄孩子都有一块妈妈绣的手帕。”

提摩西把眼睛从迪克的手指挪到那块手帕上，那就是一种在龙角海岸十分常见的海鸟，身形小巧，敏捷又灵活，只吃贝类和小虾，不是什么值得令人注意的品种，他曾经饲养过这种鸟，但是这种海鸟被捉住后就开始绝食，很快就死在了笼子里，当时的小提摩西还为此偷偷哭泣，难过了很长一段时间。

“‘自由的心和灵魂’。”男孩用当地语言低声念着，“我父亲曾经告诉我的。”

迪克也笑起来，他小心翼翼地把手帕叠整齐，塞回最贴身的那个口袋——提摩西知道他有这么一个神秘的口袋，仿佛大法师的收纳空间，装了数不清的东西，迪克重新躺了下来，“我家老头也这么说。在我老家，这种鸟被当作海神的化身。”

这是提摩西第一次听迪克谈起他的家人，才平静不久的心再次鼓动，他期待迪克能说更多一些，但是迪克没有继续说话，他们谁也没说话，任凭静谧在黑暗里流动。

迪克仿佛睡着了。男孩侧过脸看着他随呼吸微微起伏的轮廓，伸手悄悄抓住了他的衣角，慢慢闭上眼。

提摩西在那个归于平和又寂静的夜里做了个梦。他那只死去的海鸟，灵魂变成了一个俊朗的少年，朝他微微笑着，从笼子里漂浮到空中，转身飞到阳光里，融化成一股带着苦涩气味的海风，吹过龙角海湾整条海岸线。


	8. Chapter 8

提摩西看着上空的帐篷顶，他缓缓眨了眨眼，手掌微微曲起来虚虚握住，却什么也没有摸到，原本迪克躺的位置空无一人。

男孩等了一会，帐篷外寂静无声，没有杂耍团其他人走动的动静……一反寻常。这足够让才在昨夜经历一场袭击的他再次慌乱，在他想要拽开帐篷门冲出去时，迪克出现在了他视野里，显然是晨练后的少年额头和脖子上还流着汗，他有些惊讶地看着猛然掀开门帘和他撞个正着的孩子，停顿了一下才放柔了声线，“怎么啦？”

“你，”男孩有些生气，脸上还泛起委屈的哭泣表情，蓝眼睛开始湿润，他看着迪克随便坐下，撩起衣衫下摆擦不断淌落的汗水，不由提高音量，“你为什么不告诉我你去了哪里！”

“我去了哪里？”迪克有些摸不着头脑，他很清楚，男孩知道他每天就在帐篷门外进行他那些拉伸四肢等等的小锻炼，但提摩西的表现更像他一声不吭的离去。

哦，好吧，有一颗敏感又脆弱的心的小少爷。

“听着，昨晚发生的事，我绝不会让它再发生第二次，我保证，好吗？”

现在和他一样落魄的小少爷不依不饶，男孩像只受到威胁嗞嗞嘶声的小兽崽，依旧用那张又愤怒又委屈的脸盯着他，“你该告诉我你去了哪里，以后必须这样，我得知道你的事。”

迪克看着他，“这不可能。”

男孩朝他喊：“我会做到的！”

迪克停下擦汗的动作，他沉默了一下，然后摇了摇头，“你做不到，这世上没人能逮住我。”说完他还向对方露出牙齿，勾起一个挑衅的笑。

这很奏效，提摩西停止了他委屈的表情，终于像一只被彻底激怒的小兽，喉咙咕咕噜噜地扑上来，迪克张开臂一把搂住他，他把男孩紧紧摁进怀里。

他们就这么安静了一小会，有什么湿哒哒地浸透了迪克的衣衫，和汗水一起贴上皮肤。

“嘘……嘘，”迪克轻轻拍打他，“我保证，绝对不会再有意外了，我保证。”

提摩西沉默了一下，他的声音捂在迪克的衣衫下，闷闷地传出来，“发生了什么？”

迪克又摸了一下他的后背，才回应，“没什么，不过我们今天就要出城了。”

他怀里的男孩颤抖了一下，很快又掩藏起来，迪克只是慢慢地安抚他，继续说：“负责封锁龙角湾的官员换了，新来了一个看起来不学无术的公子哥，领主韦恩。”

“韦恩？”提摩西听说过这个名字，那个皮相俊美的年轻领主，有一片广袤却充满罪恶和黑暗的土地，坐拥老韦恩留下的富裕金库，是贵族间最爱谈论的名字之一，当然，另一个让提摩西记住的原因是小韦恩曾在觐王回程绕路经过龙角湾，他们没有相见，但小韦恩送了提摩西一件礼物。

那只海鸟。

他珍爱的、已经失去的海鸟。

男孩顿了顿，攥着迪克衣衫的手力道加紧，提摩西就着趴在他怀里的姿势抬起头，他看着迪克，嘴巴张了张，却吐不出任何一个字，很多话不知从何说起。

迪克的视线焦点停留在远处，漂亮的蓝眼睛微微眯起，压低声音，如同自言自语：

“……韦恩不可怕，他带来的‘蝙蝠’才要人警惕。”


End file.
